Jagex
Den här artikeln eller sektionen länkar till våra systersidor, FunOrb Wiki och Jagex Wiki. Jagex Ltd. |Row 1 title = Typ |Row 1 info = Privat |Row 2 title = Grundad |Row 2 info = 2001 (inkorporerad 28 April 2000)Companies House WebCHeck. Hämtad 29 juli 2007. |Row 3 title = Högkvarter |Row 3 info = Cambridge, United Kingdom |Row 4 title = Huvudpersoner |Row 4 info = Andrew Gower, Paul Gower, och Constant Tedder (grundare); Mark Gerhard (VD); Vince Farquharson (chef över RuneScape) |Row 5 title = Industri |Row 5 info = Dator. och videospelsindustrin, MMORPG, Konsultverksamhet och leveransCompanies House WebCHeck. Hämtad 29 juli 2007. |Row 6 title = Produkter |Row 6 info = RuneScape, FunOrb, StellarDawn, War of Legends |Row 7 title = Antal anställda |Row 7 info = Omkring 400What role will you play?. Jagex Ltd.. Hämtad 13 november 2008. |Row 8 title = Hemsida |Row 8 info = http://www.jagex.com/ }} Jagex Ltd''' (även känt som '''Jagex Software '''eller '''JaGeX Games Studio) är en brittiskt-baserad producent av Java-baserade online videospel, vars namn är ett avtal av Ja'va '''G'aming 'Ex'pertsAbout Jagex. RuneScape Kundsupport dokumentation. Jagex. Läst 2 januari 2009. "Jagex, vilket står för Java Gaming Experts, är namnet på det företag som producerar Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, MMORPG, RuneScape oc Java-aktiviteters sida, FunOrb, liksom några andra små spel. I december 2001 gick Andrew Gower, Paul Gower och Constant Tedder samman och grundade Jagex Limited som en kommersiell verksamhet för att ta över driften av RuneScape, dess underliggande teknologier och andra spel utvecklat av Andrew. eller 'J'ust A'bout The '''G'aming Ex'perience. Företagsnamnet uttalas \dʒæ-gekˈs\, berättar tidigare VD Geoff Iddison i augusti 2008.Video: RuneScape HD Details from Leipzig GC. Ten Ton Hammer, ägs och drivs av Master Games International Inc. (22 augusti 2008). Läst 2 januari 2009. Vid 0:30, uttalar Geoff Iddison namnet på företaget. Företaget är mest känd för sitt MMORPG spel, [[RuneScape|''RuneScape]]. Jagex är ett väl mottaget företag, det är rankat på plats 59 på Sunday Times's 100 Best Companies in the UK to Work For-lista för 2007, efter att ha varit orankade för 2006.The Sunday Times. Sunday Times. Läst 2 maj 2005. Emellertid halkade de ner till nummer 87 för 2006.The Sunday Times 100 Best Companies to Work For s. 4. Madgex, på uppdrag av Times Online. Läst 2 januari 2009. Historia [thumb|Medlemmar av Jagex personal efter ett paintballspel i april 2003.[http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=85 Bang! I win! Jagex team photo.Jagex Ltd.. (23 april 2003) Läst 16 december 2008.]]Namnet Jagex Softwre har varit i bruk sedan åtminstone 1999 och beskrevs ursprungligen som ett "litet mjukvaruföretag i England som är specialiserade på produktion av högsta kvalitet i Javaspel för webbsidor.Jagex Software.Jagex Ltd.. (29 november 1999). Läst 11 juni 2007. Andrew Gower twittrade på RuneFest Twitter att det ursprungliga Jagexkontoret var "två gånger 3 meter med ett bord och en PC vi hade lånat".Twitter/RuneFest.Jagex Ltd.. (28 augusti 2010). Läst 1 september 2010. Enligt Companies House, Meaujo (492) Limited bildades de 28 april 2000, och bytte namn till Jagex Limited den 27 juni 2000.Companies House WebCHeck. Hämtad 29 juli 2007. Jagex hemsida säger att företaget grundades i december 2001 av Andrew Gower, Paul Gower och Constant Tedder.About Jagex. RuneScape Kundsupport dokumentation. Jagex. Läst 2 januari 2009. "Jagex, vilket står för Java Gaming Experts, är namnet på det företag som producerar Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, MMORPG, RuneScape oc Java-aktiviteters sida, FunOrb, liksom några andra små spel. I december 2001 gick Andrew Gower, Paul Gower och Constant Tedder samman och grundade Jagex Limited som en kommersiell verksamhet för att ta över driften av RuneScape, dess underliggande teknologier och andra spel utvecklat av Andrew. Syftet med detta bolag var att driva sitt MMORPG, RuneScape, som hade varit under utveckling sedan 1999. Vid tidpunkten bolaget grundades, ett år efter utgivningen av spelet, hade RuneScape redan över en miljon gratis konton registrerade. De första uppgifterna för företaget var att skapa en version av spelet med extra funktioner som kräver en månadsavgift på £ 3,20 ($ 5 USD), men ändå erbjuda den fria versionen, och att utveckla partnerskap med annonsörerna. Båda uppgifterna har uppnåtts samt pay-to-play versionen av RuneScape släpptes den 27 februari 2002, 5000 skaffade medlemsskap den första veckan, vilket gör RuneScape en av de största Java pay-to-play spelen i världen. Den 4 maj 2007 meddelade Jagex att'' RuneScape'' har över 9 000 000 gratis spelare och över en miljon pay-to-play spelare.RuneScape reach one million members!. Jagex Ltd.. (4 maj 2007). Läst 4 maj 2007. År 2006 var Andrew och Paul Gower beräknade att vara värda £ 32 miljoner. På "The Rich List 2007", Andrew och Paul är under anspråk att vara värda £ 106 miljoner ($ 190 000 000 USD). Andrew Gower är också känd för sina sorter av Java-spel.Rich List 2006th Sunday Times Online. Läst 12 mars 2007. Jagex fick också en investering från Insight Venture Partners i oktober 2005.RuneScape Jagex Ltd. Developers. Secure Investment from Insight Venture Partners. Gaming Blog (28 oktober 2005). Läst 29 januari 2007. Företaget hade varit självfinansierade innan denna investering. RuneScape har sedan dess översatts till tyskaGermantown Language Beta Launch - Some Information. RuneScape News List. Jagex Ltd. (14 februari 2007). Läst 28 maj 2009. "Som ni kanske har märkt har vi just lagt till ett tyskt alternativ till sidofältet på förstasidan på vår webbplats. Detta får till en del av denna webbplats där all text i spelet och på hemsidan har översatts till tyska. Just nu är vår tyska del online för att testas, och alla områden är tillgängliga för alla ännu. Alla kan se de öppna områdena, men områden som behöver en inloggning (inklusive själva spelet) körs för tillfället i "stängd beta"-läge, vilket innebär att du bara kommer att kunna besöka dem om vi har bjudit in just dig för att delta.Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beginnt! '''(German). Jagex Ltd.. (7 februari 2007). Läst 8 mars 2007. franska och nyligen till portugisiska. Jagex rankades till plats 59 på listan över de 100 bästa företagen att arbeta för av Sunday Times.The Sunday Times Best 100 Companies to Work For. Sunday Times Online. Läst 22 mars 2007.Under 2009 var Jagex slutkandidater för UK Developer of the Year på Golden Joystick Awards. Jagex medskapare Andrew Gower arbetar fortfarande med Jagex personal varje dag. Framtida utveckling thumb|Jagex släppte en bild över deras kontor år [[2008|2008.]] Jagex har uppgett på sin hemsida att de "har för avsikt att bli en betydande aktör på nätet i alla de stora spelmarknader över hela världen"Jagex Company History. Jagex Ltd.. Läst 12 mars 2007. genom att utveckla nya spel med sin egna teknik. Det har funnits många rykten om Jagex nästa stora utsläpp, och Jagex har bekräftat att det kommer att släppas en ny MMOG kallad MechScape.E308: Jagex teases sci-fi successor to RuneScape, MechScape. Massivt. Läst 19 september 2008. Detta spel, som var planerat att släppas under Q1 2009, men blev försenat, kommer förmodligen att kallas MechScape, även om Jagex bytte namn till Stellar Dawn. Det kommer att vara en futuristisk MMOG som kommer att bryta sig loss från RuneScapes hemtrevliga rötter,MechScape World. MechScape World. Läst 4 juli 2008. men kommer fortfarande att vara webbaserad. Spelet kommer att inriktas på en högre åldersgrupp och kommer att vara delvis eller helt sci-fi.MechScape - What Do We Know?. Zybez. Läst 19 september 2008. Det bekräftades officiellt av Jagex på spelhändelsen E3 den 15 juli 2008. Men det blev inställt i augusti 2009 men har bekräftats på ett MechScape forum (MechScape World) till att vara omgjort och få en namnändring till Stellar Dawn. Jagex fungerar också som utgivare av online flash-baserade spel som heter "War of Legends". Det är ett multiplayer realtid strategi spel. Verksamhet Jagex har vuxit sedan grundadet av bolaget under år 2001. De har för närvarande kontor i Cambridge och London. Företaget hade rekryterats kraftigt under år 2006 och har över 350 anställda, grupperade i utveckling, förlag, webbinnehåll, aktivitet och ett team för kundsupport. De har ca 170 servrar för RuneScape på olika platser i Storbitannien, Kanada, Australien, Nederländerna, Sverige, Finland, Nya Zeeland och USA. Några av de senaste tilläggen till servrar innehåller även de tyska, franska och servrarna. Dessa är för närvarande de enda servrar för icke-engelska versioner av spelet så här långt, men Jagex har bekräftat att fler språk är planerade.RuneScape France. RuneScape News List. Jagex Ltd. (11 december 2008). Läst 28 maj 2009. "Bonjour! Vi är glada att kunna meddela att vi just har släppt RuneScape spelet och hemsida på sitt tredje språk; franska. ... Fler språk planeras för RuneScape i framtiden, så håll utkik efter ytterligare uppdateringar." Utöver RuneScape Medan de mesta av arbetet av Jagex personal nu handlar med RuneScape, upprätthåller de fortfarande ett klassiskt spel som kan spelas på sitt företags hemsida och många spel som kan spelas i FunOrb. Klassiska Jagex spel *''Vertigo'' (En ny version med titeln Vertigo 2 har släppts på FunOrb) *''Flea Circus'' (Den ursprungliga versionen har tagits bort från Jagex sida och har ersatts med en ny version på FunOrb) *''Tetralink'' (finns på FunOrbs sida som en nyare version) *''Cyberwars '' *''Warships '' *''Checkers'' (Omformaterad till Draughts i Burthorpe Games Room) *''Chess'' (En multiplayer version av spelet finns nu på FunOrb) *''Reversi'' (Omformaterad till Runeversi i Burthorpe Games Room) *''Go-Mad '' *''SlimeWar eller Ataxtix'' (omdöpt till ViroGrid , kan hittas på FunOrb) *''Monkey Puzzle'' (namnändrat till Monkey Puzzle 2, kan hittas på FunOrb, även om den ursprungliga versionen fortfarande kan hittas på Jagex hemsida via länken manipulation, som kan hittas här) *''The Bottomless Pit'' var en gammal animation av Jagex som var listad som ett spel. Det var en aldrig sinande animation. Det skulle visa en serie meddelanden, vardera med en fördröjning på ca 5 sekunder längst ner på skärmen medan en animation av att falla i ett ändlöst mörker visades, och sedan skulle alla meddelanden starta om när alla hade visats. Det fanns också en sömlös looping av ljudet av ett fallande buller om att The Bottomless Pit inte längre fanns tillfällig på Jagex webbplats. Men det finns det här. Om du skulle titta på The Bottomless Pit länge nog, skulle du upptäcka att det faktiskt talar om olika fuskkoder för olika klassiska Jagex spel, men de som skulle använda fuskkoder skulle inte få sina poäng sparade till highscore listan. *''Outpost '' *''Goldmine '' *''Meltdown'' (Dr. Phlogiston Saves the Earth är en möjlig remake av detta spel) *''Meteoroids'' (Stellar Shard är ett möjligt remake av detta spel) Dessa är bara några av spelen. En fullständig lista hittar du här. FunOrb thumb|left|335px|FunOrbI februari 2008 meddelade Jagex att de skulle släppa en ledig webbläsar-baserad spelplats som kallas FunOrb ''inom en månad. FunOrb släpptes den 27 februari 2008.FunOrb Forums Announcement - "Welcome to FunOrb". Läst 25 maje 2008. Den använder samma kontoinformation som ''RuneScape, men kräver ett separat medlemskap. Webbplatsen har små spel med varierande storlek på eventuell speltid från en timme till två dagar. Några delar av webbplatsen och spelen är gratis, men medlemmar får många andra fördelar, såsom många insatser, fullskärmsläge för alla spel, och tillgång till fler funktioner i nästan alla spel. Jagex erbjuder en rabatt för de som är betalande medlemmar av både RuneScape och FunOrb. Det släpptes ursprungligen med 18 matcher, och i enlighet med sitt löfte om en uppdatering varannan vecka, har nu totalt 39. Det mest populära spelet på sidan är Arcanists. Jagex har använt nästan uteslutande all popularitet av RuneScape för att få en beskyddare för denna webbplats, och nästan alla FunOrb spelare antingen nuvarande eller tidigare RuneScape spelare på grund av väldigt lite reklam. I januari 2009 släppte Jagex ett multiplayerspel som heter Armies of Gielinor. Detta är spelet som utspelar sig i RuneScapes universum de lovade att släppa. Du kan tillkalla odjur som Black Knights, större Demons, Aviansies och andra monster från RuneScapes universum. Det har blivit en av de mest populära spelen på FunOrb. MechScape thumb|Det första officiella begreppet för konst för MechScape.Ryktades under delar av 2007 och hela 2008, MechScape är Jagex nya MMORPG, som kommer att släppas under första kvartalet av 2009.Bekräftat av Jagex på E3 Gaming Convention år 2008. Emellertid har MechScape-projektet tappats.http://www.casualgaming.biz/news/29415/Jagex-scraps-MechScape "Tyvärr var spelet inte så fullständigt som vi ville och vi tillbringade de första månaderna till att försöka "fixa" spel när vi kunde. För ungefär en månad sedan tog vi beslutet att sluta försöka "fixa det" eftersom vi inte kunde få spelet så som vi ville ha det och spelet verkligen inte uppfyllde alla de mål och specifikationer som fastställs i det ursprungliga spelets design handling och därmed vorde det bättre att gå tillbaka till de grundläggande principerna och bygga spelet vi alltid velat - Andrew övervakar nu projektet och arbetar mycket med teamet för att bygga Stellar Dawn, allt var inte förlorat eftersom vi naturligtvis har utvecklat spelmotorn avsevärt under de senaste åren och de nya designernas förmåner krafitgt från detta liksom en ton av erfarenhet inom teamet av vad som fungerar och vad inte. Så medan innehåll och en hel del av spelet kommer att förändras från hur det var tidigare byggt och nästan allt kommer att gå tillbaka till Stellar Dawn."http://www.mechscapeworld.com/2009/10/25/mark-gerhards-qa-with-mechscape-world/ - Mark Gerhard, 25 oktober 2009 Med utgångspunkt i MechScapes spelmotor, planerar Jagex att släppa en ny MMO, vilket har bekräftats att vara Stellar Dawn, under år 2010.http://www.casualgaming.biz/news/29415/Jagex-scraps-MechScape Tidigare när man försökte gå till Stellardawn.com, skulle de bli omdirigerade till FunOrb.com. Den 14 juli 2010 blev Stellar Dawns webbplats uppsatt.Jagex. The Stellar Dawn # MMORPG website has now been launched På webbplatsen kan användare registrera sig för att vara en del av en stängd beta. Webbplatsen har också ett eget forum, men är bundet med FunOrbs och War of Legends forum.Jagex. Stellar Dawn Forums iPhone spel Jagex har också släppt flera spel för iPhone, iPads och iPod Touch. De är: *Bouncedown *Miner Disturbance *StarCannon *Undercroft Välgörenhet Sedan 2004 har Jagex donerat pengar till ett antal nationella och internationella välgörenhetsorganisationer. De har också haft välgörenhetsauktioner för undertecknade varor. År 2008 donerade de konstverk och priser till MMOCalendar, som samlar in medel för St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Under de senaste 4 åren har Jagex donerat pengar till välgörenhet, fördelade enligt nedan. *År som slutade den 6 mars - £ 106,000 *År fram till den 7 mars - £ 157,000 *År som slutade den 8 mars - £ 147,000 *Innevarande år hittills - £ 127,000 De välgörenhetsorganisationer som Jagex har donerat till omfattar: *Rädda barnen *CAFOD *Hamlin Churchill Childbirth Injuries fonden *Cancerforskning *Cystic Fibrosis Trust *The University of Pennsylvania *Royal Marsden Cancer Campaign *Bury Bombers Wheelchair Basketball *SOS Barnbyar *East Anglican Children's Hospice (EACH)http://www.jagex.com/corporate/Giving_Back/charities.ws YouTube kanal Även i början av 2008, skapade Jagex sin egna YouTube kanal, som kallas "thejagexchannel", som är "Den officiella YouTube kanalen för Jagex Ltd, tillverkare av kvalité onlinespel baserat på Java teknik.""The Jagex Channel", YouTube.com Jagex har verifierat av kanalen, och har sagt att det är tillåtet för RuneScape spelare att öppet diskutera filmerna på kanalen.Mod poppy (30 september 2008). Frequently Asked Questions. The Reporting Academy s. 2. Jagex. Läst 11 oktober 2008. "Om någon hänvisning till en viss YouTube-video, antingen genom att ge en URL eller genom att tala om för spelarna vad de ska söka efter, så ska du rapportera i enlighet med artikel 11. Det enda undantaget är filmerna på den officiella Jagex YouTube kanalen (thejagexchannel). Eftersom vi gjorde stopp, vet vi att det är säkert att du inte behöver rapportera dem." Detta är ett undantag från deras allmänna politik, som är att diskussionen om särskilda YouTube videor i spelet är förbjudet. Kanalen innehåller för närvarande 17 videor. Jagex har också ett Twitter konto som heter Official Jagex, en FaceBook och en LiveJournal som kallas "TheJagexLJ". Det har uppmärksammats av Mark Gerhard att han kommer att använda Jagex YouTube sidan mer och kommer att samverka mer med RuneScape spelare på YouTube. DeviousMUD : Huvudartikel: DeviousMUD '' År 1999 har Jagex skapat ett spel som heter "DeviousMUD", som nu heter ''RuneScape. DeviousMUD var aldrig öppet för allmänheten. DeviousMUDs delinriktning var "DeviousMUD av Andrew Gower". Andrew Gower har visat DeviousMUD på RuneFest.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JD63B3YtYjo Foton Jagex Server Station Översikt via Google Street View JagexHQ3.PNG|Högra vyn JagexHQ1.png|Mittersta vyn JagexHQ2.png|Vänstra vyn Referenser Externa länkar *''Jagex spelsida index *''Jagex företags hemsida *''Bilder på Jagex huvudkontor *''YouTube - Jagex kanal *''Jagex Central (första Jagex Fansite) *''RuneScapes hemsida *''FunOrbs hemsida *''FunOrbs Wiki-hemsida *''Stellar Dawns Wiki-hemsida *''Jagex Wiki-hemsida Kategori:Spel Info Kategori:Jagex